Greg & Sara In Middle School
by ManUnitedRedDevil
Summary: What do you think it would be like if our favourite couple is in middle school?Here's a story about Greg and Sara in middle school facing life as a tenage couple. GregSara


I was boring so I made this fic. Just assume they're 14. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sara was at her locker taking her books for the first class. She closed her locker and there was Nick leaning on the lockers with all of his stupid jock friends.

"Hey Sara, how's it going?," asked Nick touching her cheek.

"Nick, leave me alone," said Sara pushing Nick's hand and walks away. Nick and his friends weren't going to give up that easily. Nick really liked Sara because she was really hot. Even if she was friends with those dorks, Greg and Grissom. He and his friends started to follow Sara.

"Oh Sara, don't be like that," said Nick laughing to his best friend Warrick.

"Nick, stop following me," said Sara turning to face him.

"Sara, I like you, why can't we be a couple?,'

"Nick, get over yourself, I don't like you, go chase after some cheerleaders or something,"

"I don't like them, I like you," said Nick. His friends have already surrounded Sara. Greg and Grissom were on their way to Sara's locker when they saw Sara trapped. He quickly ran to her.

"Hey, leave her alone,"

"Oh, Captain Dork and his sidekick are here to save the day," said Nick getting laughs from his friends.

"Stay away from her," warned Greg.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?," asked Nick.

"Grissom," called Greg.

Grissom took out a container contained what looked like a tarantula. He walked over to Nick slowly with the tarantula in his palm.

"Hey dork, what are you doing," asked Nick a little freaked.

Grissom just kept walking towards Nick.

"Get that thing out of my face," warned Nick.

"I will if you let Sara go," said Grissom.

"Hey man, let's go," said Warrick pulling Nick's jacket.

"Hey Sanders, this isn't over,'

As Nick and his friends were gone, Greg went to Sara.

"Sara, are you okay?,"

"Yeah, I'm fine Greg, thanks and Griss, cool tarantula," said Sara.

"I bought it a couple of days ago, wanna hold it?,"

"Ummm, no thanks," said Sara looking at the creepy crawlie.

Sara, Greg and Grissom have been friends since kindergarten. Nick has been bugging her ever since. Greg always saved Sara from Nick. He had been falling for Sara since like ever but didn't have the courage to tell her. Besides, he thought Sara had a thing for Grissom because they had this chemistry. He hoped he was wrong.

"Greg, let's go, we're late for class," said Sara pulling Nick.

"Okay, let's go,"

* * *

After school Greg, Grissom and Sara were walking along the hallway to their lockers.

"Sara, wanna come to my house and study?,"

Sara looked at Greg. _"Did he just ask me to study with him without Grissom?,"_ Sara had been having a crush for Greg since the day she met him. She really liked his spiky hair, always made her laugh and he was the best friend. She didn't know why he hadn't ask her out yet. Maybe this was it.

"Yeah, sure," answered Sara.

Greg noticed that Sara took a little time to answer. _"Maybe I freaked her out, maybe she doesn't like me," thought Nick._ He quickly did what he could do at the moment.

"Grissom, how about you?,"

"Huh, what?," asked Grissom who was too busy with his pet

"Do you wanna come to my place and study?,"

"Yeah, sure,"

"_Damn it," thought Sara._

"Okay you guys, see you later,' said Sara who was little pissed with Greg.

* * *

Sara was on Greg's door steps. She rang the bell a couple of times and few seconds later Greg opened the door.

"Hey Sara, come on in," said Greg.

"Thanks,"

They walk to the stairs when Greg's mother called them.

"Sara, you're here to study with Greg?,"

"Yes Mrs Sanders,'

"Want a cookie?," offered Greg's mom.

"No thanks,"

"Mom, we really need to study," said Greg trying to avoid his mom.

Sara was trying really hard to suppress a smile. Greg's mom was like the most typical American mom, very caring and kind. A hell of a cook too. She wished she had a mom like Greg's. Her mom died when she was little and now she lived only with her dad. She loved him but she missed a mom's love.

"Sara, let's go before she caught us again," said Greg.

They walked up the stairs and went into Greg's room. Greg's room was just a regular room. Nothing fancy. But she liked it, well, she liked everything about Greg.

"Where's Grissom?," asked Sara sitting on his bed.

"I don't know, he said he'd be here by now,"

At that precise moment the phone rang. Greg quickly picked it up.

"Hello,"

"Greg, Grissom here," said Grissom on the other line.

"Hey, where are you? Sara's here already,"

"You guys go ahead, my dad and I wanna go catch some new bugs for my collections," said Grissom excitedly.

"You are freaky," said Greg.

"Okay, whatever, I gotta go," said Grissom hanging up, didn't give a chance for Greg to say anything. Greg hung up the phone and turned to Sara.

"It looks like it's just gonna be the two of us ," said Greg.

"What? Where's Grissom,"

"He has some bug catching to do, you know him, freaky," said Greg.

Sara couldn't be more happier. This was an opportunity for her to tell him the truth. _"Only if Greg's interested," thought Sara._"

"So Sara, what do you wanna study?," asked Greg.

"Hmm...biology," said Sara.

"You always wanna study biology, how about chemistry, it's more fun, it can blow things up and everything," said Greg excitedly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Sara who couldn't say no to that cute face.

Actually it didn't matter what they study because it was forgotten with fooling around. All of a sudden they started to throw things at each other. Then they played a game of pillow fight. Sara hit Greg's head and he hit her back.

"Greg, you're not supposed to hit a girl," said Sara.

"Hey, you hit me first,"

"I know," said Sara hitting him back. Few minutes later they were so exhausted they just lean on the headboard side by side.

"Sara, I really had a great time," said Greg turning to Sara.

"Yeah, me too," Sara noticed Greg was staring at her so she turned to him. Greg slowly leaned in to Sara and kiss her tenderly on the mouth. Sara was caught off guard and just stared at Greg. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was so shocked until she heard Greg's mom calling her.

"Sara, you're dad's here,"

"Bye Greg," said Sara getting off of the bed and took her books.

"Sara....,"

Before he could continue, Sara was gone. He just sighed and lay on his bed thinking of her.

* * *

How was it? I made this fic because there isn't that many Greg and Sara fic. Anyways please review. 


End file.
